


Blue Sheets

by Skkitle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skkitle/pseuds/Skkitle
Summary: “We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about his bleary eyes and mussed hair that made me feel a warmth bloom inside of me.”





	Blue Sheets

The ship wasn’t as big as it looked on the outside. 

After the events of Asgard we tried to rebuild, still trying. But with how ill some of our people are I’m not sure how well this plan will go. The ship was crowded, but in all honesty we had very little people compared to what we used to have, and now with the new group from Sakarr the ship grew even more crowded. I offered to share a room with so many of the people of Asgard but they insisted I get my own room, it felt wrong. To have a room all to myself, so I offered Banner—Bruce, to stay in my room. He declined the first time, but I pushed for it, i was one of the only people he was comfortable with on this ship and I couldn’t imagine the anxiety he’d feel if he had to sleep with someone he didn’t know, let alone someone who wasn’t the same species as him. After awhile of me pushing for it he agreed nervously, fidgeting slightly with himself. 

From then on we shared my room, our room. It didn’t feel strange for me, I shared a room with Loki a few times when we were younger, so it felt natural. 

After awhile it started to feel too natural. Some nights we’d wake up cuddled against each other for warmth. 

The room never felt cold. 

Some nights Bruce, sometimes even I, would wake up in a sweat, gasping for air. Nightmares, horrible horrible nightmares. The other would just say relaxing murmurs when that would happen. 

We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about his bleary eyes and mussed hair that made me feel a warmth bloom inside of me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (one shot??)! Sorry for any misspellings I was too lazy to check it, any criticism is appreciated!


End file.
